Oh, No!
by Godjams
Summary: Ketika Namikaze Minato gagal menggunakan Hiraishin untuk pertama kalinya, ia malah menciptakan tehnik yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya... tanpa disengaja. Timetravel-fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ide ini tiba-tiba nyemplung ke kepalaku ketika aku tengah belajar untuk UTS.**_

_**This is my first story, jadi tolong dimaklumi jika ditemukan sedikit error dan Typo v**_

Nara Shikaku adalah seorang pewaris nara yang terkenal paling jenius di klannya, yang terkenal oleh ninja-ninjanya yang jenius. Singkatnya, Shikaku adalah ninja paling ter-jenius diantara ninja-ninja ter-jenius di klannya yang merupakan klan terjenius di Konoha.

Tapi, sepertinya orang yang se-jenius dia juga tidka mengerti bagaimana otak Namikaze Minato bekerja.

"Bisa kau ulangi teori jurusmu tadi, Minato?" tanya Shikaku pada Minato yang duduk di depannya, permaiann shogi yang baru setengah jalan ia dan minato mainakn baru setengah jalan selesai.

"Sudah aku ulangi tiga kali, 'Shika," hela Chuunin berambut kuning itu, "sepertinya kau lebih mengerti ketika aku membahas tentang Yoshino dan cara merayunya."

"Cih," Shikaku mendengus, "apa-apaan sih? Seperti kau suka merayu Kushina saja."

Wajah Minato mendadak merah menyamai rambut 'teman istimewanya', tidak diragukan lagi ia pernah merayu Kushina.

"Lagipula," lanjut Shikaku mengalihkan Minato dari apapun yang terlintas dibenaknya tentang Kushina, "aku bukannnya mengatakan 'imposssible' untuk teori kiraimishin—"

"Hiraishin," koreksi Minato.

"—Hiraishin," Shikaku membenarkan ucapannya, "tapi, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti atau mendalami Fuuinjutsu, tapi kau gila untuk menggabungkan tehnik Shunshin, berbagai macam segel, dan lain-lain untuk 'menciptakan kembali' jurus legendaris hokage kedua—apa kau salah makan obat?"

Minato mengangkat sebelah alis, "maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Shikaku menurunkan paksa sebelah alis Minato dengan telunjuknya, "untuk menggabungkan banyak aspek sekaligus yangharus disusun secara hati-hati dan—demi tuhan, apakah kau bahkan akan menyelesaikannya dalam setengah tahun?" tanya Shikaku masih belum selesai dengan ceramahnya, "ini jurus yang sangat berbahaya minato. Kau bisa kehilangan anggota tubuhmu, atau terjebak di dalam dimensi asing atau—"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjelaskan resikonya," Minato memberhentikan Shikaku di tengah jalan, "aku hanya bertanya, apa pendapatmu tentang jurus ini, dan mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang kurang dari 'racikanku', karena aku sudah selesai menyusun tubuh segel, dan tengah memikirkan cara untuk menggunakan tehnik itu untuk menyerang lawan. Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk itu!"

Mulut Shikaku jatuh ke lantai.

Seberapa pintarnya Namikaze Minato ini sebenarnya?

~seminggu kemudian…

Minato menatap sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang diselimuti oleh segel-segel Hiraishin di gagangnya, dan tersenyum sendiri.

Ia tengah berada di apartemennya, dengan berbagai macam peralatan Fuuinjutsu bertebaran di lantai seakan-akan berteriak: "OY! Cepat rapihin Gue, pemalas! Bagaimana jika Kushina melihat kita masih bertebaran ketika ia datang untuk memintamu mengajarinya jurus?!"

Minato tidak peduli, ia punya keinginan yang berbeda.

Kembali ke awal, Minato sebenarnya cukup bangga dengan hasil jernih payahnya selama beberapa minggu itu, dan tidak sabar untuk segera mengetes tehnik barunya, dan terlebih lagi, ia sangat tidak sabar melihat reaksi Kushina yang sama sekali tidak mengetahu proyeknya ini.

Tapi, untuk mengetes tehnik barunya, ia harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi agar Jiraiya bisa puas mengintip perempuan di pemandian air panas.

Itu berarti… dua jam dari sekarang.

Minato menghela nafas, dan berharap ia bisa mengetesnya sendiri, tanpa harus ada Jiraiya, tanpa harus pergi ke lapangan berlatih—

Minato tersenyum lebar, itu ide yang brillian!

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Minato langsung meletakkan kunainya di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu memfokuskan chakra, ke segel yang ada di kunai tersebut.

Sensasi aneh seperti diguncang, dan…

Ia berdiri di kasurnya.

Minato hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan, ia menguasai sebuah jurus kelas S, pada usia 13 tahun, dan tanpa pengawasan Jiraiya!

Minato benar-benar melompat, tapi termangu di tengah-tengah lompatannya karena kasurnya terasa lebih mirip muka seseorang daripada sebuah kasur.

Minato mendarat di kasur, dan terkejut bukan kepalang melihat seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya, dengan rambut pirang berantakkan, mata biru, dan tiga garis menyerupai kumis kucing di setiap pipinya balas menatap Minato dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah histeris.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Minato dan anak asing ini secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kamu ada di rumahku/kasurku?!" mereka berseru lagi secara bersamaan.

Oh tidak, Minato benar-benar dalam masalah dan tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya.

**So, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Jelekkah? Baguskah?**

**Jika ada ide, tolong sampaikan, ya. aku akan berusaha menjawab semua pertanyaan/review kalau2 ada yang tertarik ^-^**

**Aurellia484 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Maaf-maaf! Aku sibuk banget dengan pekerjaan sekolah, Try Out, Pengayaan, dan lain-lain sampai lupa akan cerita ini! Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Minna!**

_Disclaimer Minato ver.: "Dunia Ninja adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama, bukan milik aurellia484-san. *mencibir* aurellia484 hanya bermain-main sejenak dengan dunia ninja, bukannya belajar untuk masuk universitas terbaik."_

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

_(Preview)_

"_Kamu siapa?" tanya Minato dan anak asing ini secara bersamaan._

"_Kenapa kamu ada di rumahku/kasurku?!" mereka berseru lagi bersamaan._

_Oh tidak, Minato benar-benar dalam masalah dan tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya. Semua ini akan menjadi pertanggung jawaban Jiraiya-sensei, batin Minato walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinya bersalah… _

_(End Preview)_

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

Dibalik tembok pemisah pemandian ia bersembunyi, dengan lihai ia menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya dengan se-demikian rupa sehingga tak kasat mata. Wajahnya hampir menyatu dengan tembok dalam usahanya mengintip melewati sebuah lubang kecil, senyuman mesum menghiasi bibirnya sementara tangannya sibuk menuliskan detil-detil tubuh—err… inspirasi keindahan yang ada di balik tembok, inspirasi untuk bukunya sudah begitu lengkap, ia hanya tinggal mencari beberapa posisi dari er… inspirasi di depannya, dan karya sastra legendaris akan ia tulis dalam sekejap mata.

Hanya tinggal _**sedikit**_ lagi!

Tapi kenapa hidungnya terasa gatal?

"HUUUUAAATTTTCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh, tidak! Ia ketahuan!

"AAAA! OM-OM MESUUUUM!"

"TOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGG!"

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Minato setelah beberapa menit hanya adu mulut teriak-teriakan dengan anak asing itu, yang jika tidak sama bingung, lebih bingung daripada Minato sendiri, "kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul di kasurku?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama harus aku katakan padamu, 'ttebayo!" sahut anak itu berdiri 'face to face' dengan Minato, "apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang tertidur saat kau masuk kemari dan menginjak mukaku?"

"Masuk?" Minato mengerutkan dahi, "aku tidak 'masuk'! kau muncul tiba-tiba di kasurku!"

"Tidak! Aku seharusnya bertanya padamu, pencuri macam apa yang begitu kurang ajar memasuki kamar Uzumaki Naruto dan menginjak mukaku untuk 'membangunkanku' 'ttebayo?!"

Mulut minato tertutup rapat, otaknya berdengung dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang langsung membanjiri pikirannya. Ia kurang mengerti—tidak, ia bahkan tidak mengerti keadaan yang menjebaknya saat ini.

Kenapa anak ini mengatakan Minato 'masuk' ke dalam kamar ini selagi anak itu tidur? apakah anak ini sudah berada di kasurnya dan tidur sebelum ia bahkan masuk?

…

Tapi orang macam apa 'sih, yang bisa melihat saat sedang tidur? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Coret kemungkinan itu. Sakti amat orang ini jika ia benar-benar bisa melihatnya dalam tidur.

Kemungkinan lainnya adalah anak ini adalah mata-mata dari desa musuh yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh dirinya, berpura-pura tidur dan menggunakan jurus bunglon seperti ninja Ame untuk membuat dirinya tak kasat mata sementara ia berbaring di kasurnya, atau jurus bersembunyi di tanah seperti ninja Iwa dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk 'muncul' di bawah kakinya saat ia mendarat tadi untuk membuat efek komedi sebelum membunuh targetnya? Mungkin saja.

Tapi balik lagi, ninja macam apa itu? Ia adalah seorang ninja tipe sensor, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan anak ini sebelum ia mencoba Hiraishin, bukankah itu kesempatan emas untuk langsung membunuhnya dan menculiknya secara bersih, cepat dan tidak berisik? Kenapa harus repot-repot menempatkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menerima injakan berbau sikil di muka yang memalukan, menyakitkan, juga bau, hanya untuk efek komedi atau kepuasan pribadi semata?

Lagipula, apa ada humor dan komedi dalam perang, kematian, darah, dan dunia ninja? Tentu saja tidak, coret kemungkinan mata-mata bego yang menginginkan dirinya tertawa dahulu sebelum dibunuh, barulah setelah itu kepalanya ditukar dengan setumpuk uang yang keras dan dingin.

Tapi, kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah mata-mata dari desa lain sangat besar…

'Mungkinkah… anak ini adalah seseorang yang sedang menyamar menggunakan Henge no jutsu?' Minato membatin sambil berkonsentrasi pada Anak itu, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda jurus penyamaran apapun, hasilnya nihil, tapi dalam proses tersebut ia tanpa sengaja merasakan Chakara anak itu serta.

Shock.

Selama satu tahun ia berteman baik dengan Kushina, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan banyak chakra Kushina yang dengan mudah melampaui chakra dirinya, Jiraiya, maupun Sarutobi Hiruzen sekalipun.

'Efek samping dari menjadi seorang ninja tipe sensor adalah takut sendiri setelah merasakan chakra orang, walaupun kita tidak sedang bertarung', itulah yang dikatakan Jiraiya sambil tersenyum ketika ia menceritakan perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali merasakan chakra Kushina yang begitu banyak dan terasa hampir negatif.

Tapi tak satu orangpun yang ia temui selain Kushina memiliki chakra mengerikan itu, Kushina selalu mengatakan bahwa chakranya adalah 'karena turunan' dari klannya yang telah musnah.

Itu berarti kemungkinan anak ini memiliki semacam ikatan darah dengan Kushina?

Tapi ganjal sekali, jika ia memiliki suatu hubungan keluarga dengan Kushina, maka ia akan tinggal di rumah Mito-sama seperti Kushina karena mereka memiliki marga 'Uzumaki' kan? Anak ini juga tinggal sendiri di apartemen, itu berarti dia yatim piatu, jadi tidka ada alasan lain baginya untuk tidak tinggal di rumah Mito-sama kan?

Dan tadi ia menyebutkan namanya sambil berteriak… siapa namanya tadi?

Oh ya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Uzumaki…

Entah bagaimana, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Ia berusaha mencocokan semua tips dari Inoichi tentang membedakan orang yang berbohong atau berkata jujur, tapi semua itu menyimpulkan bahwa anak ini sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Wooy bung, apa kau masih sadar?" tanya Naruto setelah menunggu beberapa saat tanpa ada jawaban dari Minato.

Minato berjengit, ia balas menatap mata Naruto yang sama birunya dengan miliknya sendiri, rasanya hampir seperti menatap bayangan matanya cermin.

"Hey bung!" seru Naruto lagi, "apa kau punya semacam penyakit yang menyebabkan kau selalu bengong dengan ekspresi sok keren seperti Sasuke?"

Sasuke? Bukankah Sasuke adalah nama ayah Hokage Ke-3? Dan apakah anak ini beranggapan bahwa berfikir untuk menganalisa keadaan adalah semacanm penyakit?

"Maksudmu merenung?" Minato tak bisa menahan dengusan tawa.

"Yeah, yeah apalah itu," Naruto menggerutu tak sabar, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan jawab semua pertanyaanmu," Jawab Minato dingin.

"Heeeh? Kau menginjak mukaku! Jawab dulu aku!"

"Kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun."

"Aku tadi bertanya!"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Fufufu…"

"Gah! Jangan sok keren!"

"Aku sudah keren dari lahir."

"Kamu nggak keren!"

"Apa kamu tahu apa arti dari peribahasa 'lebih besar pasak daripada tiang'?" tanya Minato sambil menahan senyum.

"Uh… tidak."

"Itu berarti kau sok mengaku-ngaku hebat walaupu kau ini sebenarnya tidak se-hebat yang kau kira," Jelas Minato ngawur.

"Che, apa-apaan sih!" Naruto mendengus.

"Apa harus aku beri pelajaran bahasa, PKn dan IPS sekarang?"

"Ah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

Minato mengangguk, harus menahan tawa karena Naruto dengan mudahnya takut dengan ancaman ia akan memberi pelajaran padanya.

Benar-benar pelajaran sungguhan.

Apakah anak ini hanya sekedar polos, atau memang bodoh bin blo'on?

"Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya Minato, "Jawablah dengan Jujur!"

Ekspresi sebal mendadak muncul di wajah Naruto, "Cih! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, calon Hokage ke-5 Konoha! Aku tidak punya tujuan apa-apa selain menjadi Hokage yang hebat, seperti idolaku Yondaime Hokage!"

Nama asli anak ini adalah Blo'on bin Bodoh bin Stupid. Itu berarti kakeknya adalah orang stupid dan ayahnya orang bodoh yang menghasilkan anak blo'on ini.

Apakah ia tidak menerima pelajaran sejarah di akademi?! Ia sudah bisa menghafal nama-nama Hokage saat ia berumur dua tahun! Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen. Titik. Hanya ada tiga! Tidak ada Yondaime Hokage atau Godaime Hokage.

Minato tahu semua seluk beluk mengenai Hokage, setelah dilatih oleh murid Hokage sendiri dan berkali-kali mengajari apa yang ia ketahui pada Kushina, ia sudah hafal di luar kepala sejarah itu.

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

Sarutobi Hiruzen kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia harus mengabaikan rasa pegal di tangannya setelah menulis tanda tangannya di begitu banyak dokumen dan pegal di kakinya yang sudah tua sejak tadi pagi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, dan Hiruzen sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan datang, dan apa tujuannya.

Sekertarisnya, Mayuri datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa dokumen setinggi setengah meter, hampir menelan seluruh tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Ini adalah dokumen terakhir hari ini, Sandaime-sama!" ucap Mayuri sambil meletakkan dokumen tersebut di tempat yang Hiruzen tunjuk.

"Hai, terima kasih Mayuri," Hiruzen mengangguk.

"Apa anda memerlukan apapun, Sandaime-sama?"

"Tidak Mayuri," Hiruzen tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu Hokage-sama," Mayuri memberikan bungkukan terakhir pada sandaime, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Hiruzen membuka laci mejanya, merogoh pipa tembakau yang ia simpan di dalamnya, lalu menyalakannya. Segera, ia kembali mengambil dokumen baru.

Hiruzen menggeleng, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah menghisap pipa tembakaunya, tangannya kembali meraih dokumen baru setelah dokumen yang ia kerjakan telah selesai.

Hiruzen menatap foto Hokage-Hokage yang telah meninggal di mejanya, menatap Foto Yondaime Hokage lebih lama dari dua Hokage lainnya.

'Kau pergi terlalu cepat, nak…' batin Hiruzen, 'entah bagaimana kau dapat menyelesaikan semua dokumen di kantor ini sebelum kau meninggal adalah sebuah misteri bagiku…

Hiruzen terkekeh sedih, 'andai kau tahu bagaimana anakmu, kau pasti akan sangat bangga…'

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

"Apa kau ini tidak pernah memperhatikan guru di kelas?" tanya Minato pada Naruto, "Hanya ada tiga Hokage! Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Hiruzen! Itu saja! Siapa yang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi hokage Keempat ketika kemarin masih belum ada wajahnya sama sekali! Jika aku punya anak sepertimu suatu saat nanti, aku akan sangat kecewa!"

"Hokage Keempat benar-benar ada, dasar Dungu!" Seru Naruto geram, "Dia idolaku! Dia meninggal melawan Kyuubi dengan hebat! Ia berhasil membunuh siluman itu!"

"Oh, yeah?" tanya Minato, "Jadi, Hiruzen kembali menjadi hokage?"

"Ya!"

"Lantas, siapa nama Hokage keempat ini?" tanya Minato.

"Uh… entahlah."

Minato hanya bisa mendengus tawa sambil melihat ke luar jendela yang beraada dekat tempat tidur, pemandangan indah menyambut, cuacanya cerah, dan bukit Hokage dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Minato tersenyum kecil, Wajah Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama dan Sarutobi Hiruzen terukir tepat seperti yang ada di ingatannya… tapi sepertinya ia lupa akan nama Hokage keemp—

Tunggu! Tidak ada Hokage keempat! Kenapa ada wajah 'Hokage keempat'?! di sana?!

Apa-apaan itu? Genjutsu? Sebuah kerjaan orang usil? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada wajah Hokage keempat di sana? Terakhir ia melihatnya adalah beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika matahari belum terbit. Dan hanya ada tiga kepala, bukannya empat kepala.

Dan kenapa wajah Hokage Keempat dibuat mirip dengannya?

"Apa kau menggunakan Genjutsu?" tanya Minato geram pada Naruto, "Apa ini semacam leluconmu?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahi, usahanya mengingat-ingat nama Hokage keempat terputus di tengah jalan, "Mana mungkin! Aku tidka bisa menggunakan genjutsu sedikitpun! Bushin saja tidak bisa!"

"lagipula, jika aku ingin melakukan semacam lelucon pada wajah para Hokage, akan aku lakukan dengan keren! Aku akan menambahkan kepalaku di sebelahnya, atau memberi riasan wajah pada wajah para Hokage! Itu baru keren!"

Minato menggeleng, anak ini sepertinya memiliki jiwa menjahili orang yang begitu tinggi. Tapi lupakan itu, bagaimana bisa sebuah kepala batu sebesar ikan paus bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Apakah menggunakan jurus Doton?

"Aha! Aku ingat! Nama Hokage Keempat adalah Namikaze Minato!" seru Naruto senang.

Glek.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini semacam genjutsu? Apa ini hanyalah trik mata-mata asing yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto ini?

Pikiran Minato mendadak kosong.

"Oh, tidak…" bisik Minato pelan, ia menghentikan Chakranya lalu melepaskannya kembali…

Tak ada yang berubah.

Hentikan chakra, lepaskan…

Tak ada yang berubah.

'Genjutsu kai tidka berfungsi?' batin Minato, ia melirik Kunai bermata tiga yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

Minato mengerutkan dahi, jika Genjustu kai berarti ia harus melukai diri sendiri…

Ia mengamati segel-segel yang tertera di kertas kecil yang ia tempelkan di kunai tersebut, perhatiannya tertuju ke setiap millimeter segel yang ia buat.

Minato mengerutkan dahi, ia telah membuat kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Ia sama sekali tidak menuliskan segel yang mewakili kecepatan dan memindahkan, dia malah menuliskan segel yang mewakili pergi dan depan.

Itu berarti…

"Lagipula, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan konsentrasi, "Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku, sekarang beri tahu namamu!"

"Namaku…" Minato hanya bisa terdiam, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

**Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa**

**O.o wow.**

**Mengarang chapter ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang aku kira, butuh 2 kali percobaan untuk membuat Minato dan Naruto tidak OOC… dan entah berapa kali pengeditan, *ngos-ngosan* tapi aku begitu menikmati membuat pemikiran Minato hingga Chapter ini terasa hanya lewat .**

**Oh, ya… aku akan menjawab beberapa Review dari Chapter sebelumnya…**

Hanazawa kay: Thnx, aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Bayangan Semu: Ehem… maksud kamu apa ya?

Naruchat: Ocreh, Ocreh! Ini udah aku update

Noval: Makasih : )

Mao-chan: Okeh, okeh… maaf ya updatenya lama!

Untuk semua yang nge fav/follow, makasih banyak yaaa!

Cloud the First Tsurugi, Plincess-silet reader, Ramdara Aizawa, princess haru, Claire nunnaly, mitsuka sakurai, dan juga palvection

*maaf jika ada salah pengejaan/huruf capital/tanda baca*

**Until next time we meet again, aurellia484 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Singkat, padat, ringan. Here's chapter three!**

_Disclaimer Naruto ver.: "*Thumbs up* Yo! Seluruh dunia ninja beserta isinya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto ojisan, Aurellia484-chan hanya akan membuatku lebih keren di fic ini!"_

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

_(Preview)_

_Minato mengerutkan dahi, ia telah membuat kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal. Ia sama sekali tidak menuliskan segel yang mewakili kecepatan dan memindahkan, dia malah menuliskan segel yang mewakili pergi dan depan._

_Itu berarti…_

"_Lagipula, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan konsentrasi, "Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku, sekarang beri tahu namamu!"_

"_Namaku…" Minato hanya bisa terdiam, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan._

_(end preview)_

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Namaku..." Minato terdiam. Rasanya tak ada yang tak ganjal saat ini, pertama 'kemunculan' Naruto yang tiba-tiba, lalu Hokage Keempat memiliki nama yang persis sama dengannya (plus, sejauh ini hanya ada tiga Hokage), diikuti lagi dengan kesalahan yang ia buat di segel Hiraishin…

Tak ada yang normal setelah ia mencoba tehnik Hiraishin ini.

Minato kembali mengerutkan dahi, ia kembali melihat segel Hiraishin di kunai bermata tiganya lekat-lekat. Apa semua ini karena segel ini? Apakah ia membuat kesalahan selain menuliskan 'pergi' dan 'depan' yang bisa jadi lebih fatal seperti tanpa sengaja menciptakan dan menempatkan sebuah segel genjutsu yang hanya bisa dipatahkan jika ia menghancurkan segel genjutsu tersebut? Jika ya, maka itu dapat menjelaskan seluruh keganjilan ini…

Tapi, itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Segel genjutsu butuh ruang sedikitnya sebesar kertas peledak untuk dapat berfungsi, terlalu besar untuk digabungkan dengan segel Hiraishin. Lagipula, disain segel genjutsu sangat rumit, tidak mungkin ia tanpa sengaja membuat segel genjutsu di tempat yang seharusnya milik segel Hiraishin.

Lagipula, ia sudah mengecek segel itu berkali-kali, mana mungkin kesalahan besar seperti itu dapat terjadi? Mungkin ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Jiraiya-sensei?

Sayangnya, karena ia kemungkinan tengah ia sedang terjebak dalam genjutsu tetap ada, dan jika itu benar maka Jiraiya-sensei tidak mungkin 'asli'.

Apakah dengan menghancurkan atau meninggalkan kunai ini, segalanya akan kembal—

"Hey-hey! Apa kau masih sadar?" Naruto melambaikan tangan di depan mata Minato, membuat remaja dengan jambang panjang itu menggeleng, menghentikan renungannya.

"A-ah… ya…" Minato tersenyum kecil, "Aku sepenuhnya sadar, Uzumaki-san."

"Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali! bengong lagi, bengong lagi, bengong lagi!" Naruto mendengus, "aaaaah! ayolah! Cepat beritahu aku siapa namamu, aku sudah sangat penasaran 'nih, Dattebayo!"

Senyum Minato memudar, haruskah ia memberitahu namanya yang sesungguhnya? Pada saat ini, perang tengah berlangsung, dan kemungkinan ada mata-mata di dalam desa cukup besar, terutama setelah ia merasakan bocah Naruto ini yang begitu besar dan liar, Minato memperkirakan Naruto cukup kuat untuk mengalahkannya dalam waktu singkat.

Ia juga belum pernah merasakan chakra Uzumaki Naruto ini dimanapun di sekitar Konoha. Dengan chakra sebesar itu, Naruto seharusnya dapat dengan mudah dilacak olehnya, semudah melacak Kushina yang memiliki chakra tak kalah besar dari Naruto…

Apakah ini karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan Uzumaki? Baik Kushina maupun Naruto sama-sama mengucapkan kata aneh di akhir kalimat jika sedang frustasi, bingung atau marah.

Ia akan memilih jalan aman dengan tidak memberitahu nama aslinya. Lebih baik memilih jalan aman daripada menyesal di kemudian hari, kan?

Lagipula, Naruto mengatakan nama Hokage keempat sama persis dengannya, jadi besar kemungkinan Naruto tidak akan percaya jika ia mengatakan nama aslinya.

"Namaku Shinji Mamoru, panggil saja Mamoru! salam kenal!" Minato tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "maaf baru kenalan sekarang, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto tersenyum lalu balas menjabat tangan Minato, "Yosh! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mamoru! lagipula, jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-san! Kedengarannya sangat kuno tahu!"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto!"

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Selamat malam Sensei, Rin, Obito…" ia memulai, "Apa kabar? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja, dan bahagia di sana…"

INU tersenyum kecil di balik topengnya, banyak sekali yang ingin ia sampaikan pada mereka, banyak sekali hingga ia kehabisan kata-kata, walaupun ia selalu menyempatkan diri kemari sesering mungkin, selalu saja ada yang ingin ia sampaikan pada mereka. Senseinya, Rin, Obito…

Tapi pada akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar. Setiap kali ia mengunjungi Monumen ini, ia hanya bisa mengatakan "Apa kabar?" pada teman-temannya.

Rasanya, INU ingin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Lantas, ia hanya berdiri di sana memandangi batu hitam tersebut seperti orang bodoh, membaca nama-nama yang tertera di batu tersebut berkali-kali dan berdiri diam seharian seperti orang bodoh.

Teman-temannya tidak dikubur disini, tentu saja tidak. Senseinya, Namikaze Minato terkubur di pemakaman Konoha, di bagian makam para pahlawan yang telah gugur, dengan makam marmer megah, malahan bisa dibilang ia memiliki sebuah tugu penghormatan diatas makamnya. Kakashi membiarkan pikiran konyol terlintas di benaknya sesaat, bahwa senseinya menggeliat-geliat di peti matinya, sambil mengeluh bertapa beratnya tugu tersebut.

Konyol sekali.

Obito dan Rin memiliki makam mereka masing-masing, tak lebih dari batu nisan kecil untuk 'menghormati' kematian mereka. Jasad keduanya tidak dikubur, kemungkinan besar jasad Rin telah dilenyapkan oleh Ninja pemburu Konoha untuk menutupi jejak, sementara Obito...

INU menghela nafas, cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran mengenai Obito. Sekedar memikirkan kematian teman-temannya saja sudah membuat buih-buih kemarahan berkembang dalam dirinya.

Melirik matahari yang mulai terbit, INU hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. ia harus menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang ANBU, suka atau tidak.

"Sensei, Rin, Obito… aku pergi dulu," Ucap INU sambil memberi penghormatan terakhir, "sampai jumpa…"

Tak ada hal lain yang lebih INU inginkan selain bertemu dengan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya, walaupun ia harus membayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Umino Iruka bukan seorang Chuunin yang bahagia setelah selesai mengerjakan raport tengah semester anak-anak tahun terakhir. Ia kini duduk di kursinya di ruang guru, menatap kesal selembar kertas raport yang ada di tangannya.

Oh, tentu saja rata-rata tahun ini naik sekitar 5%, semuah peningkatan yang sangat impresif, mengingat tahun lalu rata-ratanya turun sekitar 2,1%.

Tapi ia tidak bahagia, sama sekali tidak. Semua kebahagiaannya hilang seketika setelah melihat raport Uzumaki Naruto_._

Ternyata semua teriakkannya di kelas sama sekali tak mempan untuk menembus tengkorak tebal Uzumaki Naruto.

Tch, bisa-bisanya ia mendapat rata-rata 35 di raport. _Semua _mata pelajaran diwarnai tinta merah, dan sebuah lingkaran besar, yang sengaja dicetak ekstra tebal menggunakan tinta Hitam mengisi kolom nilai untuk praktek Genjutsu. Nol. Untuk. Pelajaran. Genjutsu.

Iruka mengerang, apakah ia harus memeriksakan otak Naruto pada dokter? Mungkinkah semua tonjokkan Haruno Sakura di kepalanya menyebabkan semacam gangguan ingatan? Lima tahun sudah ia mengajar di akademi, dan belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat murid yang memiliki nilai nol di raport mereka. Apakah ia gagal dalam mendidik muridnya?

Naruto selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang Hokage, bagaimana jika mimpinya tidak tercapai hanya karena ia gagal di akademi? Bagaimana jika ia tidka bisa bertahan di dunia Shinobi yang kejam kerena kurangnya bimbingan di usia dini darinya?

Iruka menggeleng, cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang melayang-layang di kepalanya, 'Naruto pasti bisa, ia punya bakat dan akan sukses suatu hari nanti, aku yakin.'

'Tapi ini,' batin Iruka mendelik tajam pada kertas raport Naruto, 'tak bisa dimaafkan.'

"Ara-ara… Iruka-kun, kertas itu bisa bolong kalau kau terus memandanginya seperti itu!" seru Mizuki, salah seorang rekan kerja sekaligus teman baiknya secara tiba-tiba dari ujung seberang ruangan.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan Mizuki."

Suara kekehan Mizuki dapat terdengar, "mungkin aku terlalu menghayati materi pembelajaran bahasa anak-anak tahun terakhir! Mengajarkan anak-anak Denotasi dan Konotasi sangatlah menghibur!"

"Oh ya?" tanya Iruka, mengingat bagaimana suasana pada saat jamnya mengajar, sama sekali tidak menghibur. Kebanyakan memilih untuk tidur daripada mendengarkan ceramahnya tentng berbagai taktik dasar yang umum digunakan di kalangan Ninja. Maklum, karena seluruh kekurangan, kelebihan, serta kerja sama yang dibutuhkan untuk sebuah keberhasilan menggunakan taktik tersebut ia jelaskan secara detil.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang sangat pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata," Mizuki mendengus bercampur tawa, "siapa yang mengira seorang Inuzuka Kiba dapat merangkai kata-kata yang sangat puitis?"

"Kiba?"

"Yep, aku menyuruhnya membacakan kalimat rangkaiannya yang mengandung konotasi, dan kau tahu apa isinya?" Mizuki tersenyum kecil, " 'Hatiku melompat keluar ketika melihat senyumanmu yang manis' "

Iruka tertawa, "Apakah ia mengatakan untuk siapa kalimat itu?"

"Ah, sayangnya tidak…"

Iruka tersenyum, kembali membenamkan batang hidungnya di kertas raport Naruto. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa memasukkan pelajaran ke dalam otak Naruto?

Jawabannya langsung muncul, tapi Iruka harus bersedia pulang ke rumah dengan dompet megap-megap minta di isi.

Ramen. Ramen dan banyak sekali ramen.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"…jadi, kamu paling suka ramen?" Tanya Minato dengan senyum kecil, menatap Naruto yang memakan ramen instannya seperti menelan air.

"Ya… begitulah!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mulut penuh mie, hanya tiga detik mengunya lalu ia langsung menelannya, "ramen adalah makanan terbaik di jagad raya, 'ttebayo!"

"Aku setuju denganmu," Minato mengangguk, "tapi memakan ramen paling enak di saat…"

"Siang-siang atau saat hujan!" Naruto menyela Minato yang tersenyum lebar, "Lagipula Mamoru, apa kau mau makan satu?"

Minato menggeleng, "Oh, tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar."

Naruto menyingkirkan mangkuk ramen sterofoamnya yang ke-lima ke tumpukan mangkuk serupa yang lainnya, ia bersendawa keras dan meregangkan diri di lantai dengan begitu santainya, "Ahhh! Kenyangnya!"

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sangat cuek, sulit di percaya seorang yang semalas dan secuek itu dapat menjadi seorang shinob—

"ARGH! AKU TERLAMBAT KE AKADEMI!"

Ah, ternyata ia belum menjadi seorang ninja sungguhan.

Minato tidak dapat menahan cengiran kecil yang muncul diwajahnya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berlarian ke sekeliling ruangan, mengambil barang-barang yang berceceran di sekitar apartemen ini! lucu sekali ketika ia bergulat mengganti baju sambil berusaha mengumpulkan buku-buku pelajaran yang berantakkan di lantai lalu memasukkannya ke tas yang hampir bolong sekaligus. Naruto mengambil beberapa baju dari lemari pakaian Minato, baju-baju asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumny—hei, tunggu dulu…

...!

Cengiran Minato hilang seketika.

"Aku pergi dulu, Mamoru!" seru Naruto yang sudah siap (tanpa mandi) dari arah pintu, Minato tak mengacuhkannya.

Bentuk dari lemari dan keseluruhan ruangan sama persis seperti yang ia ingat, dengan beberapa goresan di sana-sini, tapi kenapa sprei yang digunakan berwarna putih? Ia baru saja mengganti sprei kasurnya kemarin, dan ia menggunakan sprei berwarna biru muda, bukan putih! Bahkan pintu lemari yang Naruto biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan belasan kaus rantai murah, kaus oblong berwarna terang, beberapa celana pendek, dan beberapa _jumpsuit _berwarna oranye silau, jelas-jelas bukan selera Namikaze Minato.

'Baju-baju itu lebih pantas untuk berada di keranjang cucian dari pada di dalam lemari' batin Minato mengerutkan hidungnya dengan jijik.

Rak buku miliknya yang seharusnya berada di samping lemari, kini berada di dekat dapur, berisi berpuluh-puluh ramen _cup _instan, piring, dan… sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kain bulukan dalam kemasan roti. Semua buku-bukunya menghilang, laci-laci bawah lemari terbuka lebar, ramen cup telah menggantikan gulungan-gulungan berisi segel-segel yang ia ciptakan dengan bantuan Jiraiya serta Kushina…

Itu berarti semua catatannya tentang Hiraishin juga ikut menghilang.

Minato menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya, sebuah kebiasaan lama yang ia lakukan kala merasa terdesak, tertekan atau panik. Rasa panik yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan muncul dalam dirinya.

Minato teringat akan laci rahasia dalam lemarinya, ia juga menyimpan gulungan Hiraishin di dalamnya…

Minato mengobrak-abrik lemari baju-'nya' menyingkirkan semua pakaian kusut Naruto ke samping dalam upaya mencari laci rahasia di lantai lemari, 'ah, ini dia!' batin minato setelah menemukan sebuah celah kecil dan mencongkelnya, memperlihatkan sebuah tempat kecil di dalamnya. Bukan berisi gulungan, tapi uang receh yang sama sekali bukan miliknya, serta sebuah dompet boneka kodok berwarna hijau.

'Mati aku…' Minato menelan ludah, 'aku salah membuat segel Hiraishin menjadi sesuatu yang _lain, _dan sekarang semua salinan segel Hiraishinku hilang! Aku harus segera mencari Jiraiya—itu dia! Jiraiya-sensei! ia punya salinan Hiraishinku juga! Ia pasti dapat menolongku.'

Minato bergegas menuju pintu apartemen yang lebih cocok dibilang kamar kost, membuka pintunya—

Terkunci.

Tidak masalah, ia bisa selalu keluar lewat jendela seperti Jiraiya-sensei. Jadi ia lakukan, ia melompat ke atap di bawahnya dan melompat lagi ke atap bangunan lain… pada akhirnya, ia mengerti kenapa Jiraiya-sensei selalu keluar masuk dari jendela.

Kau merasa seperti seorang emejing Sepider-men, yang meluncur demi menyelamatkan wanita pujaan hati. Tapi pada kasus Minato, bukan cewek yang ia cari, tapi gulungan.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

~pada suatu tempat~

Jiraiya menghela nafas kecewa, hari ini bukanlah hari kebeluntungan baginya, ia sudah mencari ke empat tempat pemandian umum di Konoha, tapi tak ada yang dapat ia temukan selain ibu-ibu, dan beberapa… fosil hidup yang sedang berendam.

Kecewa, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Minato satu jam lebih awal dari yang ia targetkan sebelumnya. Dua menit kemudian, ia sudah bertengger di jendela yang sudah sangat sering ia kunjungi.

Jiraiya memasang senyuman terlebarnya, "Ohayo~ muridku tercin—" Jiraiya terdiam, Minato tidak ada di rumah.

Jiraiya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, mengenal muridnya yang satu ini, Minato adalah orang yang teliti dan perhitungan. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan rumahnya dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar, kasur berantakkan, dan kunai Hiraishin di atas kasur.

"Minato?" Jiraiya memanggil Minato sekali untuk memastikan, "kau di sini?"

Hening.

Well, ini aneh.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

~kembali ke Konoha~

Minato melompati atap demi atap dengan kecepatan penuh, merasakan jantungnya berdegup cepat di dada, nafasnya mulai terasa sakit setelah hampir setengah jam ia melesat seperti orang gila dari satu pemandian ke pemandian lainnya, mencari tanda-tanda dari Jiraiya. sudah enam pemandian ia datangi dan hasilnya nihil, sekarang ia tengah berusaha mendeteksi chakra Jiraiya di seluruh desa sambil berkeliling-keliling.

Minato merasa seperti orang sinting.

Ia dapat merasakan chakra Naruto dari arah akademi Konoha, tapi ia tidak dapat merasakan Chakra Kushina ataupun Jiraiya dimanapun.

Minato mengigit bibirnya, mungkin Kushina pergi menjalani misi tanpa sepengetahuannya, itu cukup masuk akal. Tapi Jiraiya? Mana mungkin petapa itu pergi begitu saja? Bahkan setelah berkata sedang mengambil cuti seminggu ini?

Baiklah, Jiraiya mungkin punya urusan dengan jaringan mata-matanya dan harus pergi keluar desa, ia bisa menerimanya. Tapi siapa lagi selain Jiraiya dan Kushina yang bisa ia percaya?

Ah, _beliau _pasti bisa.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Maaf! Aku terlambat 'ttebayo!" seru Naruto sambil memasuki kelas, seketika tiga puluh kepala menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk pula Iruka yang langsung berdiri dan menggunakan jurus kepala besarnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! TERLAMBAT LAGI?!" Seru Iruka.

Naruto menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah, benar-benar takut dengan ekspresi Iruka yang demikian, beberapa murid tertawa.

"Aku kedatangan tamu di rumahku Iruka-sensei!" Naruto coba menjelaskan, tapi Iruka sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Duduk. Dan. Kerjakan. Ini." ucap Iruka, sambil memberikan tiga lembar kertas pada Naruto, "kerjakan soal latihan BAB kemarin yang ada di kertas paling atas, dua kertas yang kosong gunakanlah untuk menulis ringkasan BAB tujuh tentang perang shinobi ketiga, anggap saja sebagai hukumanmu!"

"Apa?! Sensei! Itu tidak adil!" seru Naruto, "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang lain dihukum seperti aku!"

"Itu karena mereka tidak terlambat serta tidak mengeluh sepertimu, Naruto!" Ujar Iruka sebal, "Sekarang, duduklah!"

Naruto mecibir pelan, mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Iruka melebar, "Naruto! Ringkas BAB delapan sekalian!" seru Iruka sambil memberikan dua lembar kertas lagi, "HARUS selesai hari ini juga! Mengerti?!"

"H-hai, I-I-Iruka Sensei!" Gagap Naruto, buru-buru duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Kiba dan Akamaru, keduanya langsung mengerinyitkan hidung setelah Naruto mendekat.

"Yip! Yip! Yip!" gongong Akamaru pelan, tentu saja hanya Kiba yang mengerti karena ia langsung tertawa.

"Akamaru bilang kau berbau seperti anjing basah. Apa kau belum mandi seminggu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Tutup mulut, 'ttebayo!"

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hiruzen menggelengkan kepalanya setelah selesai membaca sebuah gulungan yang lumayan panjang, sebuah laporan keuangan mendetil yang dikirim oleh seorang direktur pusat perbelanjaan di desa air panas, ceritanya sang direktu sangat marah tokonya telah hancur karena ulah dua shinobi Konoha mabuk yang berkelahi di dalam gedung pusat perbelanjaan miliknya, tentu saja setelah mencuri lalu menegak berbotol-botol sake dari salah satu toko yang terdapat dalam gedung.

Kedua shinobi tersebut telah membayar denda, juga menetap dalam penjara _indah _Konoha, tapi nampaknya sang direktur belum puas hanya dengan itu. ia ingin gedungnya diperbaiki dengan uang desa.

Hiruzen benci harus mengatakannya, tak ada pilihan lain lagi selain menyetujui permintaan si direktur. Jika ia bertemu dengan dua sinobi di atas yang menyebabkan Konoha rugi jutaan Ryou, hari ini, besok, atau selama sisa hidupnya, ia _pasti_ akan memberikan jurus _itu _pada pantat mereka dan menerbankan mereka ke Iwagakure sekalian.

Biar tahu rasa, kukukuku…

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"HACHOOO!"

Asistennya segera berlari di sampingnya, memberikan sehelai sapu tangan dengan tatapan khawatir, "Apa anda baik-baik saja Orochimaru-sama? Apakah ada yang salah dengan percobaan anda?"

Orochimaru menggeleng, "Ah, tidak Kabuto. Tidka ada apa-apa… mari kita lanjutkan mengambangkan potensi tulang ekor manusia ini, kukukuku…"

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hiruzen menghela nafasnya, setidaknya ia hanya sedikit lelah karena mengisi dokumen kurang penting seharian, dan tidak harus mengurusi laporan misi yang gagal dari para ninja atau kematian seseorang.

Pintu diketuk, dan Mayuri masuk. Hiruzen memberikan senyuman hangat pada asisten pemalunya ini, "Ada apa Mayuri?"

Mayuri menggeleng, seluruh tubuhnya pucat pasi dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, "a-ada yang ingin b-bertemu d-d-dengan a-anda…" pekiknya pelan.

"Ah, persilahkan ia masuk," ujar Hiruzen, Mayuri langsung membukakan pintu dan Hiruzen membeku.

Ia sudah tidak melihat wajah orang ini lebih dari satu decade.

"Selamat pagi, Sandaime-sama!" kicau orang itu, "saya datang kemari ingin—"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sandaime dingin.

"Uh…. saya Namikaze Minato, tuan. Saya … apakah hanya saya atau anda memang benar-benar menua dua puluh tahun?"

Sandaime mengerutkan dahi, ia memang telah menua dua puluh empat tahun sejak ia melihat wajah Namikaze Minato muda ini terakhir kali, dengan pakaian yang persis sama seperti yang biasa ia kenakan. siapapun orang ini, ia benar-benar bodoh untuk menirukan Namikaze Minato dua puluh empat tahun yang silam.

Tapi… kenapa ia merasakan aura dan pola chakra anak ini persis sama dengan Hokage Keempat ketika masih menjadi seorang chuunin?

"Apakah hanya diriku, atau kau memang memiliki pola chakra yang serupa dengan mendiang Hokage keempat?" Hiruzen balas bertanya pada Minato.

Minato menggeleng, "entahlah, mungkin hanya kesamaan nama?"

Bocah ini, selalu berpura-pura polos.

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**TBC**

**RnR please?**

**A/N: Endingnya agak sedikit… meh. Chapter tiga ini hanya sekedar filler dan hampir tidak ada adegan penting dalam plot. Yang jelas, ini bukan chapter terbaikku, tapi aku rasa beberapa hal dasar perlu aku tuliskan di chapter ini. Ada beberapa bagian yang membingungkan, aku tau kok. Aku yang nulis cerita, dan aku baca lagi ceritanya, adegan Jiraiya dan INU akan sedikit membingungkan, tapi aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di chapter selanjutnya…**

**BTW, aku kasih dulu beberapa poin-poin penting yang harus diketahui:**

**Cerita ini mengambil tempat di bulan Juni, enam bulan sebelum Naruto lulus di Desember/Januari (awal seri). Itu berarti, saat ini Naruto masih berumur 11 tahun (karena ulang tahunnya Oktober), dan Minato 12 tahun (karena ulang tahunnya januari). Minato akan berumur 13 tahun tidak lama setelah Naruto lulus dari akademi.**

**Ini bukan cerita Romance, tapi **_**friendship. **_**Akan ada romance antara Naruto dengan seseorang, tapi tidak bagi Minato. MinaKushi itu wajib, karena cerita ini ada kaitannya dengan nasib dan waktu, maka MinaKushi harus ada. Atau Naruto nggak akan tercipta (hayoooh, masuk akal kan?). Kalau nggak salah, aku buat poll untuk nentuin siapa pasangan Naruto.**

**Naruto nggak akan Over powered, Minato juga nggak. Memang AU, tapi nggak sampai keluar dari cannon.**

**Sekedar iseng: kok Naruto The Last sangat, sangat mengecewakan ya? lebih bagus lost tower/road to ninja! BTW, katanya bakalan ada Baruto: Naruto the Movie yang akan keluar… tahun ini well, semoga nggak mengecewakan!**

Thanks to: jamal, Bayangan semu, Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou, lateliv98, 20th Ward Eyepatch, takiyamao200, Luca Marvell, Keys13th, Khioneiyz, Riena Okazaki, Uzumaki Akagami, Valencia Byun, budibakso38, sinternisti, illyachan, , ManaTheAngelOfDarkness dan juga wisnataivonny yang sudah review/fav/follow cerita ini.

_**JIKA ADA KRITIK/MASUKAN/PENDAPAT TOLONG JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK PM/REVIEW!**_

Review is my food.

Untul next time kita bertemu lagi, aurellia484 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: … MAAF! AKU BEGITU SIBUK DENGAN SEKOLAH! Latihan organisasi, TIGA ulang tahun temanku dalam kurun waktu satu minggu dengan planning epic, acara hang out yang tak terhitung banyaknya dengan teman-temanku, belum lagi ditambah dengan kakek dan nenekku yang tiba-tiba terkena stroke jadi aku harus pergi ke luar kota tanpa Notebook ku… Hiks! Maafkan aku!**

_Disclaimer Shikaku ver.: "Ugh, mendokuse…" *Author mendelik tajam pada Shikaku di balik layar notebook* "A-aha… Aurellia-san memintaku untuk menyampaikan bahwa hak 'Naruto__' adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-san seorang, bukan milik Aurellia484 dalam segala hal, kecuali beberapa komik dan DvD!"_

**WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

_(Preview)_

_Entah kenapa ia merasakan aura dan pola chakra anak ini persis sama dengan Hokage Keempat ketika masih menjadi seorang chuunin._

"_Apakah hanya diriku, atau kau memang memiliki pola chakra yang serupa dengan mendiang Hokage keempat?" Hiruzen bertanya pada Minato._

_Minato menggeleng, "entahlah, mungkin hanya kesamaan nama?"_

_(End preview)_

Hiruzen mengerling Minato dari bawah topi caping hokage yang dikenakannya, mata cokelat tuanya menatap Minato tajam, sangat kontras dengan wajah beliau yang terlihat santai serta terbuka, Hiruzen telah mengatasi _shock _ringannya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan sekarang orang yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai 'tuhan dari seluruh shinobi' itu tersenyum kecil. ia terlihat sangat santai dan ramah, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan seluruhnya waspada dan berwibawa.

Hiruzen telah mengalami tiga perang, dan ikut berpartisipasi langsung dalam dua diantaranya, hidup cukup lama untuk melihat (dan dimentori) oleh para Hokage terdahulu, seorang kepala dari salah satu klan paling terkenal dari Konoha dan merupakan guru dari ninja-ninja Sannin yang melegenda. Umur memang telah mengendurkan sedikit indera serta kekuatannya, tapi ilmu, pengalaman serta keahlian yang ia miliki pada masa mudanya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hiruzen bisa dengan mudah mengetahui ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan 'Minato', tentunya selain yang menyinggung hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan mati atau hidupnya 'Namikaze Minato' yang sudah jelas aneh.

Yang jelas, selama setengah abad ia berkarir dalam dunia ninja, tidak ada jurus yang bisa membuatmu memiliki atau menyamarkan pola chakramu menjadi pola chakra milik orang lain, bahkan milik dua orang yang kembar sekalipun. Yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah pola chakra hanyalah menyembunyikan atau menekan chakra hingga ke batas dimana hampir tidak ada ninja atau binatang yang bisa merasakannya. Karena prinsip pola Chakra mahluk hidup yang berbeda-beda pada satu sama lain persis berhubungan erat dengan prinsip sidik jari atau DNA. Bisa mirip, tapi tidak bisa sama.

Tapi, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia kembali ke pertanyaan awal: siapakah 'Minato' ini sesunggunya?

Hiruzen sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mungkin mengirim 'Minato' ke bagian Interogasi Elit Konoha akan menyelesaikan semua teka-teki ini.

Ah… Mungkin ia terlalu banyak membaca novel porno dan menghisap asap tembakau, hingga ke titik dimana otak serta inderanya berkabut, jadi ia tidak bisa merasakan chakra 'Minato' dengan benar dan malah merasakan chakra yang dimiliki Namikaze Minato 24 tahun yang lalu?

Di sisi lain, Minato hanya bisa terus memberikan wajah netral terbaiknya ketika Hiruzen berfikir selama beberapa saat dalam hening. Otaknya berdengung sama kerasnya dengan otak sang hokage, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di otaknya. Ia terheran-heran mengapa reaksi hiruzen sedemikian rupa, seakan-akan melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sudah berada satu meter di bawah permukaan tanah, membusuk, dan (seharusnya) tidak berjalan-jalan, sepenuhnya sehat wal'afiat.

Minato jelas-jelas masih hidup, sehat dan punya cukup tenaga untuk mengigit seseorang, kenapa Hiruzen begitu heran, shock dan berfikir keras sekarang di bawah wajah tenangnya itu?

Suasanya hening yang bercampur aura yang pekat dan tidak nyaman menggantung di kantor Hokage, tak ada seorangpun yang membuka mulut. Baik Hokage, tamu dan sekertarisnya sekalipun.

Hiruzen berdeham, memecahkan keheningan yang tak nyaman tersebut, ia menatap Minato lekat-lekat. Minato merasakan sensasi aneh seakan-akan tatapan Hiruzen menembus matanya dan langsung menuju ke otaknya, membaca semua pikiran serta memori yang ada di sana.

"Anda mengatakan… bahwa anda adalah Namikaze Minato. Benarkah itu?" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada memojokkan yang terasa berbahaya di telinga Minato.

'Tak heran ia dijuluki 'Tuhan dari semua shinobi'' batin Minato, tatapannya saja sudah dapat membuat ninja dengan pengalaman rendah roboh ke tanah, "Ya. Apakah… saya seharusnya tidak mengunjungi anda, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen menghela nafas, "ya. Anda seharusnya sudah meninggal, dua belas tahun yang lalu. dan anda setidaknya terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari anda saat ini ketika anda meninggal."

"Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya Hokage-sama… tapi, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti," ucap Minato, "kemarin, saya baru saja menyelesaikan sbeuah misi level B dan saya tidak meninggal. Saya berada di rumah lalu tiba-tiba seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto muncul di kamar saya, dan mendadak semua barang-barang pribadi saya menghilang dari kamar saya, walaupun kemarin malam, semuanya masih berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Lalu monumen wajah _Hokage Keempat _tiba-tiba muncul dalam kurun waktu satu malam. Kebetulan sekali Hokage keempat bernama _Namikaze Minato. _Bagaimana bisa ada Hokage keempat ketika anda masih menjabat? Dan mana mungkin seorang Hokage menjabat hanya semalam?"

Hiruzen terdiam, 'apakah anak ini mengalami amnesia atau tercuci otaknya?'. Hiruzen merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika memikirkannya, bagaimana jika 'Minato' benar-benar Minato yang asli dan telah bertemu anaknya…?

Itu tidak mungkin, 'Minato' berumur setidaknya 24 tahun, 'Minato' tak lebih dari setengahnya. Minato yang saat ini pasti sangat curiga dengan nama keluarga Naruto yang sama dengan Kushina, tapi untungnya, ia sepertinya tidak tahu menahu bahwasanya Naruto adalah putranya, karena Naruto belum lahir ketika Minato seumuran dengan 'Minato' di depannya.

Itu dia…

"Minato-san, saya pikir anda belum lahir pada saat Hokage keempat diangkat menjadi Hokage," ucap Hiruzen, "saya yakin anda mengalami Amnesia dan melupakan segalanya mengenai Hokage keempat, lalu anda mengingatnya kembali hari ini, itu dapat menjelaskan mengapa anda tidak mengingat apa-apa."

"Amnesia?" tanya Minato, "maafkan saya, Hokage-sama… tapi saya memang terlahir sebagai Namikaze Minato, dan saya adalah Chuunin Konoha yang masih aktif, jika saya benar adanya mengidap Amnesia seperti yang baru saja anda sebutkan tadi, saya pasti sudah dicabut dari jabatan saya karena dapat lupa soal misi sewaktu-waktu dan membuat kesalahan fatal. Saya benar-benar ingat kembali dari sebuah misi level B bersama jounin Jiraiya, Chuunin Hyuuga Hizashi, Gennin Shigeki Haruka dan Gennin Ume Daichi kemarin pagi."

Hiruzen mengerutkan dahi, "Sayangnya, informasi anda sangat tidak akurat. Jiraiya tengah mengurus jaringan mata-matanya di luar desa dan belum kembali sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Hyuuga Hizashi telah gugur, Shigeki Haruka telah gugur, dan Ume Daichi adalah Jounin, baru saja pergi untuk mengerjakan sebuah misi bersama beberapa Chuunin."

Minato terdiam, semua informasi baru ini… terlalu sulit untuk ia resapi.

"Hizashi… dan Haruka… gugur?" tanya Minato, "m-mana mungkin?"

Hiruzen menghela nafas, "Saya sudah dengar cukup dari anda, 'Minato'," Hiruzen berkata pada sang Chuunin yang masih terdiam, "Saya cukup terkejut anda bisa mengetahui perihal misi level B yang saya berikan pada 'anda' dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu. Dan semua yang anda katakan saya rasa tidak benar adanya dan tidak masuk akal, walaupun saya tidak bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kebohongan dari anda."

Minato mengertutkan dahi. Tentu saja ia tidak berbohong!

"Tapi," Hiruzen menunjuk sebuah pigura kayu yang ada di dinding kantornya, "jika anda benar-benar Namikaze Minato, anda seharusnya telah meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu, di usia 24 tahun. Saya rasa Divisi Interogasi Elit Konoha punya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus anda jawab, terutama mengapa anda dapat mengetahui misi yang saya berikan pada Namikaze Minato lama berselang, pola chakra yang sangat _mencurigakan _karena mirip sedemikian rupa dengan chakra mendiang Hokage Keempat. Begitu pula dengan wajah anda, saya tidak bisa mendeteksi adanya genjutsu maupun tehnik kamuflase jenis apapun yang anda gunakan. Walaupun saya sangat ingin mempercayai anda, saya sebagai seorang Hokage sama sekali tidak akan membiarkan sebuah perkara yang begitu ganjil ini lewat begitu saja."

Minato berhasil mengendalikan ekspresinya, ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Tak ada larangan baginya untuk terkejut, karen Ia baru saja mendengar bahwa ia seharusnya seorang Hokage, telah berumur setidaknya 36 tahun (bila ia hidup), telah meninggal, beberapa temanya sudah meninggal, senseinya berada di luar desa, dan masih banyak lagi omong kosong.

"Minato-san, maafkan saya, tapi saya rasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain memeriksamu di Kantor Interrogasi Elit Konoha," ucap Hiruzen, "Mayuri, tolong siapkan janji dengan Inoichi dan Shikaku. Katakan pada mereka ini adalah sebuah… tugas khusus."

"H-hai!" sahut Mayuri sambil bergegas keluar ruangan.

Mulut Minato terkunci rapat, ia hanya bisa diam ketika dua orang ANBU suruhan Hiruzen membawanya pergi.

Naruto menatap selembar kertas di depannya dengan tatapan hampa, dua puluh lima soal isian singkat tercetak di kertas tersebut, menunggu untuk diisi.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang pensil memaku di udara, ujung pensilnya yang masih tajam karena baru digunakan untuk menulis namanya di bagian paling atas. Tangannya gemetaran hebat.

'S-sialan…' batin Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya hingga sakit saking frustasinya, 'k-kenapa aku harus tertidur saat Iruka-sensei mengajar?!'

"Anak-anak! Waktu untuk mengerjakan soal tinggal 15 menit lagi, dan SHIKAMARU! BERAPA KALI HARUS AKU INGATKAN TIDAK BOLEH TIDUR DI KELAS!" seru Iruka dari meja guru, membuat beberapa terperanjat, kebanyakan anak mengerang panik sambil buru-buru menulis jawaban asal usul ngawur di kertas masing-masing.

"Mendokuse…" hela seorang anak berambut hitam yang dikuncir model nanas, diwajahnya tak tersirat apapun selain ekspresi bosan dan mengantuk, ia mengangkat kepalanya _sedikit _dan meraih pensil yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya, lalu berpura-pura mengecek lembar jawaban sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'tidur siang yang damai'.

Panik, Naruto mengangkat kertas soalnya yang masih bersih, kepalanya celingak-celinguk kanan kiri dalam upaya mencari solusi keluar dari situasi yang lengket ini.

Di samping kanannya, Kiba terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan cengiran congkak di bibirnya, ia berbicara pelan dengan Akamaru yang duduk santai di atas kepala partnernya. Buku cetak Sejarah terbuka di depan mereka, kini tengah meringkas BAB tujuh. Di samping kiri Naruto, berjeda sedikit ruang kosong untuk mondar mandir yang memisahkan meja, Chouji diam-diam memasukan satu atau dua keripik kentang ke mulutnya, kertas ulangan sudah terisi dan terdapat di ujung bawah kanan mejanya, sudah terisi semua dengan jawaban. Anak 'bertulang besar' itu sekarang mulai membuka buku cetak sejarah, berhenti di Bab tujuh, lalu mulai meringkas di kertas kosong.

'Apa?! Aku kalah dengan Chouji dan Kiba?!' batin Naruto, 'kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage, 'ttebayo?! Aduh! Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Naruto menggeleng dan menampar pelan kedua pipinya, 'berfikir Uzumaki Naruto! Pikirkan!'

Alis Naruto hampir bergabung kerena begitu kerasnya ia berfikir, matanya berlarian ke segala arah, badai Katrina melanda otaknya, dan ia kembali menggaruk kepalanya sangat keras hingga sakit.

'Jika saja aku bisa mencontek jawaban Sakura-chan atau Sasuke-teme!' batin Naruto frustasi, 'aduh apa yang—Ah! Benar juga!'

Angin sepo-sepoi membawa ide ke otaknya, mengusir badai beserta mendatangkan pelangi berwarna warni, cengiran licik muncul di biir Naruto seiringan dengan merekahnya pelangi, 'Aku memang pintar, 'ttebayo~~'

Naruto bangkit berdiri, 'membenarkan celana'-nya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada kertas ujian Chouji yang terlalu sibuk menyeludupkan keripik ke mulutnya.

~pada suatu tempat~

Jiraiya masuk ke apartemen Minato, mengerutkan dahi dan memungut kunai Hiraishin yang sudah cukup familier baginya dari atas kasur.

'Apa bocah ini gila atau semacamnya?' tanya Jiraiya pada dirinya sendiri, 'meninggalkan jurus rahasia semacam ini tanpa perlindungan di apartemen yang tidak terkunci pada saat perang masih bergemuruh di luar. Kedengarannya sama sekali tidak seperti Minato.'

Jiraiya mengamati Kunai Hiraishin yang ia pegang, mulai dari tiga mata kunai yang unik, hingga segel-segel yang ada di kunai tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk setiap kali menatap kunai itu.

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di Toko Bunga Yamanaka! Semoga sukses dengan kencanmu, nak!"

Inoichi tersenyum jahil sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya yang masih memaikai sarung tangan karet pada seorang remaja di kejauhan yang menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar, ia mendesah,"Ah… Cinta anak muda jaman sekarang…"

Istrinya, Akemi terkikik pelan sambil mengambil pot bunga mawar, "kau tak harus menggoda anak itu terus menerus mengenai pacarnya selama ia memilih bunga, kau tahu."

Inoichi mendengus sambil tertawa, "yah, aku berharap ia memilih sekuntum bunga yang penuh makna kau tahu, tapi ia malah memilih sekuntum mawar yang sudah terlalu biasa."

"Ah, kau selalu memberiku mawar liar saat kita masih muda…" gumam Akemi, "aku iri… lagipula, apa kau akan terus-terusan memeluk karung pupuk itu?"

"Ap—oh! Aku benar-benar lupa," kekeh Inoichi, menaruh karung pupuk dari tangan kirinya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Seorang ANBU tiba-tiba muncul di depan Inoichi ketika ia berbalik, topeng INU terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yamanaka Inoichi, kehadiran anda dibutuhkan di bagian Interogasi Konoha saat ini juga, perintah Hokage-sama."

Senyum jahil Inoichi mendadak menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi serius sang kepala klan Yamanaka, "ada perihal apakah kali ini?"

Sang ANBU membisikkan beberapa kata di telinganya, mata Inoichi mendadak membelalak kaget lalu serius, "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, Sayang, aku akan pergi bekerja untuk beberapa jam ke-depan, tolong jaga toko tanpa aku. Aku tak akan terlalu lama!"

Akemi terlihat bingung, tapi ia hanya mengangguk, "Jangan terlambat untuk makan malam, Sayang!"

Dan dengan itu, Inoichi bershunshin ke kantornya dimana seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir model nanas, rompi jounin, janggut, dan bekas luka di wajah telah menunggu.

"Kau terlambat, Inoichi," ucap Nara Shikaku sambil menguap.

Inoichi mengangguk, "ah, aku sibuk memilihkan bunga untuk seorang muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk cinta," Shikaku tersenyum kecil, "cukup bercandanya, ada apa sebenarnya ini, Shikaku?"

"Ceritanya cukup aneh," hela Shikaku, mulai menceritakan apa yang ia tahu.

Minato menggerutu, perjalanannya menuju kantor Interrogasi Elit Konoha bukanlah perjalanan paling nyaman untuk menuju kesana. Kedua ANBU tersebut tiba-tiba menggunakan tehnik Shunshin untuk tiba di sebuah lorong gelap yang pengap, cahaya di sana sangat minim. Sebelum ia dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan sekelilingnya, ia telah didorong secara paksa oleh salah seorang ANBU.

Ia terus mengikuti aba-aba para ANBU, membiarkan lengan atasnya ditarik ke kanan atau kiri setiap kali mereka berbelok. Tak ada gunanya memberontak, ia akan tersesat. Dan para ANBA akan menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menemukan jalan keluar.

Ketika matanya sudah menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan, ia dapat melihat detil koridor yang ia lewati. Hawa panas yang ia rasakan sejak tadi bersumber dari pipa-pipa pembuangan pendingin ruangan yang terdapat di langit-langit, lantainya terbuat dari batu, tembok semen telanjang menghiasi kanan-kirinya. Secara keseluruhan, semuanya suram dan membosankan, hanya ada sebuah pintu besar yang kelihatannya berat di koridor itu, permukaannya diselimuti dengan kain.

Tak ada gema, tak ada teriakkan, tak ada tanda-tanda chakra selain miliknya dan dua ANBU suruhan Sandaime. Keseluruhan bangunan ini sunyi dan buta, ia tak bisa merasakan apapun.

ANBU bertopeng NEKO menarik Minato ke kiri, lalu tiba-tiba menahannya agar berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu biasa dengan sebuah plat bertuliskan 'KEPALA BAGIAN INTEROGASI MENTAL KONOHA, YAMANAKA INOICHI'. Sebuah kaca kecil dipasang di pintu, cukup rendah hingga Minato dapat melihat kedalam, dimana seorang jounin laki-laki berambut pirang duduk di belakang meja kantornya, berbicara serius dengan seorang jounin laki-laki lainnya yang berambut hitam.

Minato mengerutkan dahi, apakah ada seorang Yamanaka lain yang memiliki nama sama dengan Inoichi? Tidak mungkin Inoichi, si bocah pirang yang selalu bermimpi akan memiliki wanita idaman tapi tak berani untuk berbicara dengan perempuan, punya kemampuan merangkai bunga tapi malah memberkan hasil rangkaiannya pada Shikaku tiba-tiba menjadi salah seorang _Kepala Bagian Interogasi __**Konoha**_?

Minato menelan ludah .Akankah… apa yang diucapkan Hiruzen mengenai 'masa 24 tahun kedepan' benar adanya?

NEKO mengetuk pintu, membuat kedua jounin berhenti berbicara secara spontan, mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Minato menghela nafas panjang, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berpendingin tersebut.

**TBC**

**RnR please?**

**A/N: Chapter ini sangat diburu-buru, dan belum aku cek lagi penyusunan kalimatnya. Jaid mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

_Luca Marvell: _Aku seneng kamu menganggap Minato itu lucu, di chapter mendatang, akan aku tambah humornya, berhubung chapter ini sangat minim… dan ya, Jiraiya ada di luar desa, dan jiraiya yang ada di chapter ini adalah jiraiya masa lalu (got it?).

_Akino Kaze413: _Ide bagus, tuh. Cuma aku harus pikir-pikir dulu kapan waktu yang tepat… jadi rada susah masukinnya. Kemungkinan harus menunggu beberapa chapter lagi agar Minato tahu. Karena Naruto aja taunya pas Shippuden di Cannon…

_Dodol: _Thanks gan, gw seneng lo setuju ma gue (eaaa… gaul dikit waks waks).

_Mao-chan: _Yoi!

_Jamal: _makasih jamal, ini chapter lanjutannya!

_lateliv98: _maaap, aku nggak bisa update kilat… but here's the chapter. Hope u like it… *serius, aku nggak punya waktu buat nulis Fanfiction karena biasanya di waktu luang aku ketiduran saking capeknya…

_HollyLucifer: _wah… rada susah ini permintaannya. Tapi aku bakal berusaha…

_Z irawan3: _haha, tenang gan… aku bakalan double post kalau aku mau update lama… ini chapter selanjutnya…

Chic White: Thanks, tenang… aku bakalan lanjut kok!

Kyu-ru.25: Iya kok, gpp. Aku seneng kok kamu udah beri semangat~~

Special thanks to:

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii  
.718

uzumaki-irat  
yuuki hatsu  
S.A.C Causetoday  
58.  
Z irawan 3  
danangarifin007  
Chic White  
Kyu-ru.25  
fjaviersa  
Akino Kaze413  
margareta310

*mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan pengejaan.

_**JIKA ADA KRITIK/MASUKAN/PENDAPAT TOLONG JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK PM/REVIEW!**_

Review is my food.

Until next time kita bertemu lagi, aurellia484 out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hai Minna~… maaf maaf nih, telat. Aku nggak ada alasan sih… Cuma miskin inspirasi aja… wkwkwk… bagi yang mau bunuh aku sekarang, silahkan, silahkan…**

**Neko: kucing**

**Unagi: belut**

_Disclaimer; Daichi (hey, aku suka karekter daichi) ver: "Yo, yo! Narutoverse bukan milik Aurellia484-san, dan tak akan pernah jadi milik nya. Seperti dirinya yang tak akan pernah jadi milikmu #plakkk!"_

(Preview)

_NEKO menarik Minato ke samping, lalu tiba-tiba menahannya agar berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu biasa dengan sebuah plat bertuliskan 'KEPALA BAGIAN INTEROGASI MENTAL KONOHA, YAMANAKA INOICHI'. Sebuah kaca kecil dipasang di pintu, cukup rendah hingga Minato dapat melihat kedalam, dimana seorang jounin laki-laki berambut pirang duduk di belakang meja kantornya, berbicara serius dengan seorang jounin laki-laki lainnya yang berambut hitam._

_Minato mengerutkan dahi, apakah ada seorang Yamanaka lain yang memiliki nama sama dengan Inoichi? Inoichi, si bocah pirang yang selalu bermimpi akan memiliki wanita idaman tapi tak berani untuk berbicara dengan perempuan, punya kemampuan merangkai bunga tapi malah memberkan hasil rangkaiannya pada Shikaku tiba-tiba menjadi salah seorang Kepala Bagian Interogasi __**Konoha**__?_

_Minato menelan ludah .Akankah… apa yang diucapkan Hiruzen mengenai 'masa 24 tahun kedepan' benar adanya? _

_NEKO mengetuk pintu, membuat kedua jounin berhenti berbicara secara spontan, mempersilahkan mereka masuk, Minato menghela nafas panjang, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berpendingin tersebut._

(End preview)

Ketika Minato melangkah masuk kedalam kantor Inoichi, waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Mata Shikaku dan Inoichi tertuju hanya pada Minato, berjuta emosi terpancar dari kedua kepala klan itu. Keheningan yang menyesakkan terasa berhari-hari bagi Minato, walaupun pada kenyataannya hanya beberapa detik yang berlalu.

Inoichi adalah yang pertama mengalihkan perhatian, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada Minato sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Minato yang harus mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk balas tersenyum pada Inoichi sambil berjabat tangan, "Ah, anda pasti… Yamanaka Inoichi…san."

Inoichi mengangguk, "Benar sekali, dan anda pasti… Namikaze Minato. Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan anda."

Shikaku berjalan mendekati keduanya, Inoichi tersenyum gugup lagi pada Minato sambil mengisyaratkan tangannya ke arah Shikaku, "Ah, dan ini adalah kepala Divisi intelijen Konoha dan kepala Klan Nara,—"

"Nara Shikaku-san," sela Minato dengan nada pahit. Satu lirikan singkat pada saat baru memasuki ruangan ini ke arah Shikaku sudah cukup untuk mengetahui ia adalah Nara Shikaku. Berbeda dengan Inoichi yang fisiknya berubah begitu banyak, mulai dari model rambut, struktur wajah hingga suara, Shikaku tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Ia hanya bertambah tinggi, suara sedikit lebih dalam, wajah yang lebih tua, beberapa bekas luka baru dan jenggot baru di dagu.

Minato merasa seperti seekor tikus dalam kandang ular, hanya menundukkan tiba-tiba menemukan lantai kantor Inoichi sangat menarik, dibanding tatapan mata Shikaku dan Inoichi yang membuatnya bergidik, selagi ia bisa menghindari kontak mata itu. Karena setelah Inoichi menggeledah isi kepalanya, tak ada rahasia lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan.

Tapi apa ia memiliki rahasia yang harus disembunyikan dari Shikaku dan Inoichi? Yang benar adalah sebaliknya, justru _merekalah _yang menyembunyikan rahasia darinya.

Hiruzen mengatakan bahwa ia _mati _dua belas tahun yang lalu, bahwa ia adalah seorang Hokage, dan telah 'terdampar' di masa depan berselang dua puluh empat tahun dari masanya, ada alasan kenapa chakra Hiruzen menegang sedikit ketika ia mengatakan 'Uzumaki Naruto', dan bagaimana chakra mereka terasa aneh ketika melihatnya, ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan darinya.

Walaupun _tahu sesuatu,_ mereka tak menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik untuk ukuran seorang ninja, tapi kelihatannnya tak ingin memberitahunya apa-apa. Perasaan aneh yang tak menyenangkan menggelegak di perutnya, dan Minato tidak menyukainya.

Shikaku dan Inoichi sedikit terkejut ketika medapati bahwa Minato mengenali mereka. Walaupun Inoichi lebih terkenjut karena Minato dapat mengenali Shikaku, ekspresi wajah Minato yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda takut atau semacamnya yang umum ia lihat ketika tawanan perang atau ninja pelarian dibawa ke kantornya. Ia malah terlihat terkejut ringan dan agak kebingungan, tapi dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Lagipula, hanya orang sarap saja yang tidak bisa mengenalinya setelah melihat papan nama mencolok di pintu kantornya.

Dan orang ini kebetulan juga teman lamanya yang telah pergi.

Keheningan menyelimuti kantor Inoichi lama-kelamaan membuat ketiganya merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa ada yang salah, Minato-san?" tanya Inoichi pada Minato, berusaha membuat Minato menatapnya.

"…" hening.

Oh, lantai batu alam ini sangat 'menarik' ya? warna hijau, biru, kuning, hitam, merah, oranye, ungu bercampur dengan pasir menjadi hitam…. Benar-benar sebuah karya alam yang 'menakjubkan'.

"Minato-san?"

Wah, lihat! Lantai ini kasar dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat! Wah, sangat luar biasa pemandangan indah ini! Mungkin jika ia punya rumah asli suatu hari nanti, ia akan meletakkan batu-batu 'indah' ini di pekarangan rumahnya…

Shikaku menggeleng, meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Inoichi yang hanya menatap Shikaku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, "Sudah cukup basa-basinya, Inoichi. sekarang bukan waktunya untuk sopan santun."

Minato menelan ludah, mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, lantai batu alam sepertinya sudah sangat tidak menarik lagi.

"A-ah… ya," Gagap Inoichi, "Minato-san, silahkan duduk di kursi ini."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Minato mematuhi Inoichi. Segera setelah tubuhnya menyentuh sofa, Inoichi memulai prosedur jurusnya.

"Baiklah Minato-san," Inoichi berkata pada Minato sambil mempersiapkan tehniknya, "aku akan memulai pemeriksaan ini, tenangkan diri anda. Semakin tenang diri anda, semakin baik."

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara lambat, "Aku siap."

Inoichi meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Minato, "_Saiko Denshin__1_."

_Inoichi menemukan dirinya berdiri di sebuah ruangan kecil, bau farfum murah berbau lotus yang lembut memenuhi lubang hidungnya. Sebuah futon tergelar dekat kakinya, futon itu berwarna biru dan putih, dengan sebuah boneka beruang kecil di dekatnya. Sebuah rak buku dan meja lipat anak-anak terdapat tak jauh dari futon, serta sebuah kotak mainan yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan berbagai macam mainan anak-anak._

_Minato berdiri di sebelahnya, ia dapat merasakan perasaan Minato dengan jelas sekarang. Setelah ia berada di pikiran Minato, sedih, rindu, nostalgi, dan perasaan aman. Minato merasakan semua itu._

"_Ini adalah kamar lama saya," ucap Minato tiba-tiba, "tak ada yang penting disini, anda tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."_

_Inoichi mengabaikan Minato, dan memulai memori tersebut._

_Pintu kayu berpelitur yang mulai dimakan rayap mendadak terbuka, dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang berusia tak lebih dari tiga tahun berlari memasuki ruangan, tertawa geli sambil berbaring di fuutonnya._

_Tubuh Minato membeku._

"_Okaa-chan! Ayo cepat!" seru Minato cilik, menggeliat-geliat sambil tertawa dari bawah selimutnya._

"_Baik, baik… Okaa-chan sudah di sini, Minato-kun!" ujar seorang wanita, muncul dari pintu, ia tersenyum keibuan, geli melihat tingkah laku putranya._

_Bau farfum lotus bertambah kuat ketika wanita itu datang, wanita yang merupakan ibu dari namikaze Minato, seorang yang tidak pernah ia dengar sekalipun dari Minato. Wanita itu berparas ayu, rambutnya yang pirang lurus sepinggang, matanya berwarna cokelat hangat, dan ia mengenakan seragam jounin Konoha._

"_Beliau ibumu?" tanya Inoichi pada Minato._

_Minato mengangguk, "Ini adalah kenangan terakhir saya bersama ibu, sebelum beliau menghilang keesokan harinya. Kabar kematiannya baru sampai padaku… tidak, pada Konoha beberapa bulan kemudian."_

_Inoichi terdiam hanya dapat melihat ketika wanita itu mennyanyikan lagu nina bobo pada Minato sebelum kenangan itu mulai memudar, menyisakan kehampaan dengan warna kuning serta putih disekitarnya. Perasaan hangat ikut memenuhi dirinya, sudah pasti kenangan yang baru saja ia lihat adalah sebuah kenangan yang kuat. Bau farfum lotus adalah salah satu cara otak Minato mengingat ibunya, dan nyanyian wanita itu, adalah hal terakhir yang tersisa dari kenangan pertama sebelum menghilang, digantikan dengan kenangan yang kedua._

Shikaku mengamati Inoichi dan Minato yang terpaku di tempat, tangan Inoichi yang memegang kepala Minato mengeluarkan chakra biru keabu-abuan, bukti bahwa_ Saiko Denshin _Inoichi berhasil dan tengah aktif.

Dua ANBU yang mengantarkan Minato; NEKO dan UNAGI kini sudah tak berada lagi dalam ruangan. UNAGI berjaaga di depan kantor Inoichi, sementara NEKO kembali menjalankan tugasnya di kantor Hokage, meninggalkan Shikaku sendirian menunggu Inoichi dan Minato tersadar, lalu Inoichi akan mentransfer informasi yang ia dapat pada Shikaku.

Shikaku menguap, kantuknya mulai datang tapi ia tidak boleh tidur, tidak sekarang.

'Rasanya aku ingin mempercayai Minato benar-benar kembali,' batin Shikaku sambil melirik Minato sekilas, 'tapi itu tak mungkin, ia telah pergi lama berselang. Haaah… terkadang aku harap aku tidak cukup pintar hingga aku dapat percaya bahwa Minato kembali, atau berpetualang dalam waktu.'

Shikaku tertawa pelan, 'mendokuse… jika Minato cukup jenius untuk dapat menciptakan kembali tehnik Hiraishin Nidaime hanya dengan berbekal teori-teori kecil yang ia kumpulkan dari perpustakaan tentang tehnik itu, apakah mungkin ia dapat menciptakan sebuah tehnik untuk mengarungi waktu?'

Shikaku menghela nafas, ia sudah muak dengan sakit kepala yang ditimbulkan disain awal tehnik Hiraishin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin memikirkan tehnik-tehnik Ninjutsu Ruang dan Waktu semacam Hiraishin dalam jangka waktu dekat.

'Ninjutsu Ruang dan Waktu…' batin Shikaku, mengulang apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Ia teringat lama berselang, ketika Minato masih dalam masa primanya, hidup dan sehat wal'afiat, ketika gossip mengenai Konoha no Kiiroi no Senko masih hangat dan bukan hanya sebuah materi pelajaran sejarah anak akademi. ia teringat ketika Minato menggunakan tehnik Hiraishin untuk membunuh puluhan shinobi Iwagakure dalam sekejap mata, semuanya terbunuh dengan luka sayatan kunai yang bersih di leher, dan bukan luka tusuk atau semacamnya oleh senjata yang dilempar.

Itu berarti Minato membunuh satu per satu Shinobi Iwa, dengan kunai yang ia pegang. Secara logika, tidak mungkin kau dapat menyayat leher berpuluh-puluh orang sendirian dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik! Minato tidak akan dapat melihat dengan jelas sasaran dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi seperti itu, secara otomatis membuat akurasi sayatannya berkurang.

Tapi semuanya mati, tak ada yang tertinggal atau sekarat karena Minato kurang akurat dalam mengakhiri nyawa mereka.

'lalu bagaimana…?'

Ninjutsu **Ruang **_**dan**_ **Waktu**.

Itu dia,** ruang** dan **waktu**.

RUANG berarti ia dapat memindahkan dirinya ke tempat yang berbeda tanpa melakukan perjalanan, semacam shunshin no jutsu, menjelaskan kebanyakan dari misteri bagaimana Minato dapat berpindah tempat dari Konoha ke medan perang dalam sekejap.

WAKTU menjelaskan bagaimana ia dapat membunuh banyak sekali orang dalan sepersekian detik. Minato memang memiliki kecepatan dan kelenturan yang luar biasa sejak awal, dan dengan menggunakan chakra, ia dapat mempercepat gerakannya hingga hampir tidak terlihat dan kasat mata, tapi ketika menyerang tanpa Hiraishin, ia akan terlihat dengan jelas, berhenti sejenak untuk melancarkan serangan.

Tapi yang terlihat dari dirinya saat menggunakan Hiraishin bukan hanya bayangan sekilas, tapi kilat kuning dari rambutnya yang mencolok, berarti Minato bergerak dengan sangat cepat secepat cahaya, _ATAU _memperlambat waktu, dan menggunakan kecepatannya yang paling cepat, hingga terlihat seperti kilat bagi orang selain Minato, ketika Minato sendiri merasa waktu berjalan secara biasa saja sambil menggunakan kecepatannya yang biasa.

Jika ia bisa melambatkan dan memainkan waktu dalam ukuran detik seperti itu, berarti ia juga dapat mempercepat waktu begitu cepat hingga waktu dalam ukuran _tahun _berlalu, sementara ia sendiri tak terpengaruh.

Mungkin teorinya benar, dan mungkin teorinya salah. Ia berharap teorinya salah.

Karena jika benar, akan sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa terjadi hal demikian, bagaimana segelnya, dan semacamnya.

Shikaku mengerang, kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, dalam lima belas menit, ia berhasil mengisi semua soal dan mengumpulkannya tepat waktu. Kini ia tengah meringkas BAB tujuh, tentang perang shinobi ketiga yang membuatnya mengantuk ke ujung rambut.

'Lagipula, siapa yang peduli tentang semua ini, 'ttebayo?' cibir Naruto dalam hati sambil menggoreskan pensilnya ogah-ogahan di atas kertas, menatap buku yang penuh dengan tulisan dan minim gambar miliknya, 'Oh, orang mati. Orang mati, dan orang mati! Apakah aku harus mempelajari orang mati untuk menjadi seorang Hokage?'

Iruka, dari mejanya tersenyum kecil menatap ekspresi mengantuk Naruto yang lucu, tapi langsung hilang ketika ia menyadari bahwa jam pelajarannya telah berakhir, dan waktunya untuk kelas taijutsu.

Benar saja, bel tanda pelajaran berakhir langsung berbunyi ketika Iruka selesai berfikir, "ANAK-ANAK! Jadikan tugas meringkas PR untuk kalian yang belum selesai!" seru Iruka, sambil membereskan beberapa buku yang baru saja ia gunakan di meja gurunya.

"Hai! Sensei!" seru para murid bersamaan, dengan girang membereskan peralatan tulis mereka, menggantinya dengan handuk dan botol minum masing-masing, mereka langsung berlari berhamburan keluar kelas menuju ke lapangan berlatih akademi seperti ikan mas menyerbu pelletsetelah seharian tidak makan.

"Naruto!" seru Iruka ketika melihat rambut kuning murid yang satu ini, yang mencoba untuk berbaur dengan teman-temannya, tapi gagal total akibat pakaian dan rambutnya yang mencolok, "kemarilah!"

Naruto menundukkan kepala dan berjalan ke depan Iruka, "Ada apa, Iruka-sensei?"

"Hari ini aku berbaik hati," ucap Iruka, "jadikan hukumanmu sebagai PR, kumpulkan lusa nanti. Mengerti?"

Wajah Naruto langsung cerah, "Hai-sensei!"

"Sekarang pergilah! Kau akan terlambat di kelas Taijutsumu. Kau tahu 'kan Mizuki-sensei tidak menyukai murid yang terlambat?" ucap Iruka sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

_Inoichi mengerjapkan matanya, kali ini ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup familier baginya. Ruangan yang dahulu juga sering ia kunjungi._

"_Akademi?" tanya Minato keheranan dari sebelahnya, "Apa ada kenangan yang harus anda lihat disini?"_

_Inoichi menatap Minato dengan tatapan heran, "Ah, saya ingin melihat beberapa kenangan anda yang berkaitan dengan informasi pribadi dan peristiwa penting bagi anda, otak anda secara otomatis mengeluarkan kenangan ini. apa anda tidak ingat apapun?"_

_Minato terdiam, matanya terfokus pada dirinya, sendiri, yang tengah duduk di kursi akademi. ia mengenali dirinya sendiri dan lingkungan sekitarnya, ini adalah saat ia baru masuk di akademi._

_Hm… pertama masuk akademi…_

_Inoichi merasakan emosi Minato mendadak berubah menjadi rasa malu dan… deg-deg-an?_

"_Ah…" Inoichi tidka perlu bertanya lagi pada Minato, "pasti ada hubungannya dengan… bloody harbanero."_

_Rasa malu Minato bertambah, "H-hai."_

_Inoichi tersenyum kecil, ia bersandar di tembok akademi dan mengamati apa yang terjadi, ia sibuk mengamati Minato hingga tertinggal beberapa adegan, karena saat ini seorang sensei tiba-tiba muncul di depan dengan seorang murid perempuan dengan rambut merah darah dan mata ungu-violet._

"_ini menarik…" gumam Inoichi._

_Ia tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi kenapa Minato ini memiliki kenangan dengan—_

"_NAMAKU UZUMAKI KUSHINA DATTEBANE! DAN AKU AKAN JADI HOKAGE CEWEK PERTAMA!" teriak gadis itu, membuat Inoichi harus menutup telinganya sesaat._

'…_setidaknya itu memberikan bukti bahwa ia adalah Kushina Uzumaki yang asli…' batin Inoichi, 'tapi… apa mungkin ia adalah Namikaze Minato yang asli? Aku harus bertanya pada Shikaku untuk lebih jelasnya…'_

_Lalu, sang guru memerintahkan Kushina untuk duduk, dan murid-murid lainpun memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu, termasuk Minato sendiri._

"_Namaku Namikaze Minato," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum, "aku ingin menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat suatu hari nanti."_

_Inoichi tersenyum kecil, sebelum kenangan tersebut memudar, dan sebuah ruangan baru muncul dihadapannya dan Minato._

_Minato menatap sosok-sosok manusia yang mulai terbentuk dihadapannya, mulai dari sebuah gumpalan, lalu menegas, menegas, menegas dan menjadi empat orang manusia._

_Jiraiya, dirinya, dan dua teman yang ditugaskan menjadi teman satu timnya saat Gennin._

_Minato dalam kenangan kini terlihat lebih tua, sekitar sepuluh tahunan, ikat kepala Konoha dengan kain pengikat berwarna biru yang masih kinclong terikat di dahinya dengan hati-hati dan rapi. Tipikal Gennin yang baru pertama kali mengenakan ikat kepala itu._

_Kenangan itu langsung Inoichi mulai, dan keempat orang dalam kenangan yang tadinya tak bergeming langsung bergerak, suara seruan Jiraiya yang keras adalah hal pertama yang Inoichi dan Minato dengar dalam kenangan ini._

"_Yosh, mari kita mulai bocah-bocah!" seru Jiraiya menggelegar, "kita mulai dengan pengenalan diri terlebih dahulu, aku akan mulai duluan."_

_Tiba-tiba, musik tradisional khas jepang dengan suara bapak-bapak berteriak 'oy!' di latar tiba-tiba menggema di koridor itu entah dari mana. _

"…_darimana musik itu berasal?" tanya Minato sambil berbisik pada Gennin laki-laki berwajah bulat yang terlihat pemalu disebelahnya._

"_Entah bro," bisiknya balik pada Minato dengan suara yang terlampau terlalu berat untuk anak seumuran mereka dengan kasar, "gue sama sekali gak mau tau."_

_Jiraiya memulai sebuah tarian aneh di tempatnya, membuat ketiga Gennin mengerinyitkan hidung dengan jijik, terutama setelah jiraiya memulai dialog perkenalannya._

_Inoichi menghela nafasnya, lupa akan keanehan Jiraiya-_**sensei **_pada saat memperkenalkan diri. Minato mengerang, kenapa ia harus mengingat perkenalan ini?_

"…_pengikat hati para wanita, namaku Jiraiya, sang Sage katak!" ucap Jiraiya di akhir tariannya, mungkin inti dari semua ocehan tak jelas yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh detik untuk selesai, belum dihitung musik soundtrack yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana._

_Kira-kira satu setengah menit._

…

…

"_hey! Kanapa kalian diam saja?" tanya Jiraiya, "Ayo kita mulai perkenalan kita! Ladies first!"_

_Gennin yang dimaksud mendengus jijik, "Namaku Shigeki Haruka."_

"_Ah, lalu apa yang kau suka, dan kau tak suka, juga… hobi atau mimpi, mungkin?"_

"_Aku menyukai musik dan seni, aku tidak menyukai_** hentai **_dan juga dango. Hobiku melukis, dan mimpiku menjadi seorang ninja dengan ninpou sumi__2 __terbaik di Konoha."_

"_Ah bagus!" jiraiya mengangguk, "Lanjut, kau jabrik!"_

_Minato dalam kenangan tersenyum manis, "Hai, namaku Namikaze Minato. Aku menyukai buku, dan tehnik ninja. Aku tidak menyukai orang yang suka mengejek. Hobiku membaca, berlatih dan melihat matahari terbenam, mimpiku menjadi seorang Hokage."_

"_Wah, calon hokage di bawah ajaranku, hmm! Bagus sekali!" Jiraiya tersenyum, "dan kau, ayo perkenalkan dirimu."_

"_Nama gue Ume Daichi," ucapnya percaya diri, "paling senang makan, dan berlatih. Gue benci sama orang yang sering nangis. Hobi gue berlatih, dan mimpi gue jadi shinobi." _

_Jiraiya terlihat agak terkejut mendengar cara bicara Dichi yang sanagt kontras dengan penampilannya, tapi ekpresinya itu langsung digantikan dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, "Baiklah! Cukup basa-basinya, temuilah aku di tempat ini besok," Jiraiya memberikan setiap Gennin secarik kertas, "jangan sarapan terlebih dahulu karena kau akan membuang-buang makanan dengan sia-sia. Sampai ketemu besok anak-anak!"_

_Jiraiya menghilang, digantikan dengan kebulan asap._

"_Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Haruka, "kenapa sensei menginginkan kita ke lapangan berlatih?"_

"_Mungkin sensei akan langsung menguji kita," ucap Daichi tak acuh sambil mengantongi secarik kertas yang dipegangnya, "masa bodoh."_

_Minato dalam kenangan hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan kertas miliknya, terlihat berfikir keras._

_Kenangan itu memudar, digantikan dengan pemandangan lapangan berlatih yang luas, dengan pepohonan yang lebat, sasaran target kayu berceceran di beberapa tempat, sebuah sungai kecil mengalir di tengah-tengah lapangan._

_Sosok Minato dalam kenangan terbentuk di depan Inoichi dan Minato, ia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon memegang sebuah kunai di masing-masing tangan._

_Inoichi memulai kenangannya, dan Minato dalam kenangan bergerak, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan ia terlihat siaga._

'_lapangan berlatih 7,' batin Minato, 'tes lonceng yang diberikan Jiraiya-sensei waktu itu!'_

_Minato dalam kenangan mengamati Haruka yang menyerang Jiraiya dengan berbagai macam mahluk-mahluk ninpou yang ia ciptakan, Jiraiya di sisi lain terlihat sangat santai dan malas-malasan menghancurkan satu persatu mahluk yang Haruka buat. Sepasang lonceng kecil tergantung di celananya, seakan-akan mengejek mereka agar segera mengambilnya._

"_Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu__3__!" seru Jiraiya, menghanguskan seluruh sisa mahluk milik Haruka._

_Haruka yang ketakutan langsung mencari tempat persembunyian dibalik sebuah pohon, Minato dalam kenangan tersenyum kecil, Daichi melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menyibukkan jiraiya dengan berbagai serangan Taijutsu._

_Minato dalam kenangan meraih beberapa kunai tambahan dari kantong kunainya, melempar beberapa kunai sekaligus ke arah Jiraiya, berhati-hati agar Daichi tak ikut terkena._

_Jiraiya, dengan mudah menyingkirkan Daichi lalu menghindar dari serangan kunai Minato dalam kenangan._

_Minato tidak lengah sedetikpun, ia membuat beberapa segel tangan, dan bergumam pelan._

_Mata jiraiya melebar ketika merasakan angin besar mendekatinya, ia menyingkir dari jalan angin tadi di balik batang sebuah pohon, tapi beberapa shuriken yang diarahkan padanya oleh Haruka yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jiraiya berdiri membantu Minato agar tak membiarkan Jiraiya bersantai, ia menghindar dari shuriken-shuriken itu, yang langsung hancur ketika menyentuh pohon__4__._

_Minato muncul dari belakang jiraiya, tangannya meraih lonceng yang terdapat di pinggul jiraiya, sang Sage katak itu berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadiran Minato hingga saat-saat terakhir, ia menghindari tangan Minato yang terulur dengan melagkah sedikit ke kanannya._

_Minato dalam kenangan bersalto di udara beberapa kali, lalu ia mendarat dengan aman, berdiri di kakinya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum menghilang dengan kepulan asap kecil._

"_Apa…?"_

_Minato yang asli melompat keluar dari balik daun lebat sebuah pohon. "Yosh! Minna, aku sudah dapat loncengnya!" seru Minato, senyum lebar tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya ketika ia menggoyangkan benang ninja yang mengikat lonceng kecil yang begemerincing pelan itu._

_Mulut Jiraiya terbuka lebar, meraba tempat dimana ia menggantungkan dua lonceng kecil sebelumnya, hanya ada satu lonceng yang tersisa. Jiraiya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas, sebuah senyuman tersembunyi dibalik rambut putih jabrik miliknya._

_Jiraiya terlalu menganggap remeh Gennin jenius lulusan tahun ini, hingga ia tidak menyadari genjutsu sepele, tingkat anak akademi yang Minato gunakan sebelum ia melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_Minato dalam kenangan membodohi Jiraiya, ia menempatkan ilusi dirinya yang membuat segel Fuuton; Daitoppa__5__ dan efek-efek angin yang ditimbulkannya. Memanfaatkan faktor 'baru lulus dari akademi' untuk mengangetkan jiraiya karena ia bisa 'menggunakan' tehnik elemental (yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah genjutsu), padahal ia membuat segel genjutsu lain pada saat yang bersamaan. Ia telah mengantisipasi gerakan Jiraiya. Genjutsu kedua membodohi Jiraiya, Minato dalam kenangan menggunakan tehnik kawarimi untuk bertukar dengan bunshin yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya ketika ia sibuk melawan Haruka atau Daichi hingga tak menyadarinya, jadi 'Minato' yang gagal mendapatkan lonceng dan ada di jangkauan pengelihatan Jiraiya sejak tadi adalah sebuah bunshin, sementara Minato dalam kenangan yang asli bersembunyi di pohon._

_Jiraiya, Sang sage katak dan salah sat dari tiga Sannin Legendaris dibodohi oleh seorang anak akademi._

_Daichi dan Haruka melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, keduanya terlihat lega dan girang._

"_Yahooo!" Daichi meninju ke udara saking girangnya, "Horeeee! Kita berhasil."_

"_Horee!" pekik Haruka, memeluk kedua teman setimnya yang sibuk besorak-sorak sendiri (walaupun Minato hanya ikut tersenyum bersama daichi)._

"_Jangan girang dulu," kata Jiraiya serius, ia melambaikan seutas benang dengan lonceng yang masih tersisa, "Apa kalian ingat penjelasanku sebelum tes ini dimulai?"_

_Sorak-sorai ketiga ABG itu mendadak meredup, "Bukankah tadi aku menjelaskan kalau hanya dua Gennin yang mendapat masing-masing satu loncenglah yang lulus? kalian hanya mendapat satu lonceng, bukankah hanya satu dari kalian yang akan lulus? Yang tak lulus akan kembali ke akademi, atau gagal menjadi ninja sama sekali, kan?"_

_Ketiga Gennin itu hanya terdiam, menatap satu sama lain dengan ragu._

_Daichi menggeram, "Ah, masa bodoh, Sensei!" serunya, "Aku akan kembali ke akademi, biarkan saja Minato atau Haruka akan menjadi seorang ninja, walaupun aku menjadi seorang penduduk biasa, akau akan menjadi seorang penduduk keren yang dapat menggunakan chakra dan memiliki kemampuan kenjutsu yang hebat!"_

_Haruka terlihat tidak terima, "Daichi, Minato, kalian memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam menjadi seorang ninja! Aku hanya bisa menggambar, aku harus mengasah beberapa kemampaunku yang lain di akademi—"_

"—_bukankah lebih baik aku saja yang gagal?" ucap Minato dalam kenangan santai, "kalau aku gagal, aku akan menghantui Jiraiya-sensei siang dan malam, hingga ia setuju untuk menjadikanku Gennin!"_

_Alis jiraiya berkedut sedikit mendengar perkataan Minato dalam kenangan._

"_Lho, kok begitu bocah cantik?" tanya Haruka._

"_Ya! kau punya potensi yang lebih besar dari kami!"_

"_Ah, aku tak ada masalah jika—"_

_Senyum jiraiya merekah, ia mengangguk-angguk dan menatap ketiga muridnya bangga, "Baik, kalau begitu aku—"_

"_Tidak boleh!" sela Haruka._

_Ketiga Gennin terus berbicara sendiri, tak mengacuhkan Jiraiya seakan-akan Jiraiya hanyalah sebuah bongkahan batu besar._

'_Ini… sangat menarik untuk ditonton…' batin Inoichi setelah lama menyaksikan kenangan ini tanpa komentar sejak tadi._

_Minato menyamarkan tawanya dalam batuk pelan._

"_CUKUUUUP!" teriak Jiraiya dengan kepala yang tiba-tiba membesar lima puluh kali lipat dari aslinya, membuat ketiga Gennin membeku takut._

"_lama sekali kalian ini," geruto Jiraiya sebal, duduk bersila di tanah, "Bocah, tak usah repot-repot menghantui, atau menyiksa, ataupun membakarku agar kalian bisa lulus bertiga."_

_Minato dalam kenangan tersenyum lebar, Haruka terlihat bingung, dan Daichi terlihat shock._

"_Selamat! Kalian bertiga lulus!"_

_Inoichi dan Minato merasakan kenangan itu memudar, dengan sorak-sorai ketiga Gennin yang mengiringi pudarnya kenangan itu._

_Kenangan baru mulai terbentuk, kali ini mengambil bentuk sebuah gerbang besar, gerbang utama desa Konoha, pada saat malam hari._

'_Oh, kami-sama… kenapa harus kenangan ini?!'_

**TBC**

**RnR please?**

**A/N: Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis adegan action, dan menurutku… agak kurang bagus.**

Note:

1, Saiko Denshin: bisa berarti "Transmisi pikiran terbuka" atau semacamnya (psycho mind transmission=transmisi pikiran orang gila, wkwkwk…) tehnik untuk mengetahui isi jiwa sang target. Tehnik ini bisa dilakukan oleh non-yamanaka, tapi Inoichi-lah orang yang paling ahli dalam tehnik ini.

2, Ninpou Sumi: seni tehnik ninja yang berbahan dasar tinta.

3,Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu: Elemen api: Jurus Naga api, sang pengguna meluncurkan api besar dari mulutnya yang berbentuk seperti naga.

4, Kunai yang hancur ketika menyentuh pohon adalah tehnik Haruka yang bernama Ninpou: Sumi Shuriken, artinya seni tehnik ninja: shuriken tinta. Seperti ninpou chōju Giga milik Sai *hint *hint, akan menghilang ketika terkena serangan/menabrak sesuatu.

5,Fuuton; Daitoppa: Elemen angin: Angin: Angin besar/kencang. Tehnik ini fungsinya simple: sang pengguna menciptakan henbusan angin, intensitasnya dapat disesuaikan.

6, ada yang bisa menebak _**siapa itu Haruka?**_

**Review:**

**HollyLucifer: **haha… maafkan author yang pemalas ini… bisa kok. Mulai sekarang chapter-chapter akan 3k words lebih (kecuali double post).

**Mao-chan: **Benar sekaleeeh, dan akan dilanjut chapter depan…

**Shakade: **Hm… jujur aku masih baru dalam membuat fanfic, jadi aku sendiri juga baru membayangkan beberapa jalan bagaimana Minato nanti… pokoknya, lihat saja nanti…

**Akino Kaze413: **haha… harapanmu terkabul juga Senpai…

**Z irawan3: **haha… mohon maklum. Aduh, yang baca aja kasian apalagi sayah yang terpaksa menggambarkan Naruto seperti itu? hiks…

** .718: **thx, ini kelanjutannya. Semoga kamu puas…

**Tsu: **Hm… bagemana yah? saya sendiri udah lama jadi silent reader di sejak sd, dan saya nongkrongnya di fic English mulu, jadi saya kebiasaan manggil Hiruzen tuhan shinobi (bule kebanyakan manggil hiruzen begitu). Tapi ane cek di narutopedia, hashirama dan Hiruzen sama2 dapat julukan tuhan, tapi hiruzen juga dapet julukan professor…. : )

**Haruna: **Nasib Minato dan petapa genit akan ditentukan segera… terus ikuti cerita sayah yaaa. #plakkk.

**KonohaNoHikari: **Siiip deeh, senpai! Haha… Minato lagi nggak bener pikirannya, jadi… yah gitu deh.

**Hadinamikaze: **terima kasih…haha… aku sadar kok, tapi rada males manjanginnya #plakplakplak.

** : **…kok aku nggak nyadar ya kalau Minato rada OOC? Untung aja aku baca review-mu sebelum nulis chapter ini… makasih ya, udah fix kok! Btw… rajin amat reviewnya panjang, makasih ya…

**Khuzaeri: **makasih, pasti doong lanjut, kan ada kamu menyemangatiku #eaaa. Soal reaksi… akan ada di chapter2 yang akan datang… Enjoy chapternya yaaah!

**Alta0sapphire**: Oke boss!

**Fifi. : **Yoi bos!

** .vikink: **Haaai, salam kenal juga… makasih ya atas koreksiannya! Aku bakal edit2 sedikit chapter kemarin, thanks telah mengingatkan… BTW, apa kamu penggemar persib? :D

**Ahmadbima27**: Oke… oke… tunggu satu-2 minggu lagi yaaa!

Terima kasih buat:

Akino Kaze413, Fujimoto Miyako, Namikaze Rejha, Uzzu, malaikat008, redrayranii, Ero Azazel, KonohaNoHikari, , khuzareri, , alta0shapphire, fifi. , kuchiharu97, .vikink, chy Karin, ahmadbima27, breaker97, FuuYuki34

Pada para author/reader yang terhormat, mohon maaf jika ada salah kata dalam menjawab review/pengetikan nama pena.

_**JIKA ADA KRITIK/MASUKAN/PENDAPAT TOLONG JANGAN SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK PM/REVIEW!**_

Review is my food.

Until next time kita bertemu lagi, aurellia484 out!


End file.
